


“Well you’re home now aren’t you?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Happy is a good wingman, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine being Juice's girlfriend and hanging around the clubhouse because you're bored while he's on a run. You decide to go to his room and have some 'alone time' and he walks in on you."





	“Well you’re home now aren’t you?”

“Happyyyyyy…”

The man smiled as you whined and dramatically laid your head on the bar.

“Yeah?”

“I’m so bored. What the fuck. I don’t think I can wait until Monday for them to come back from this run. I’m bored out of my mind. I’m gonna die of boredom. Seriously. Right here. RIP me.”

You made a show of toppling over onto the other bar stool next to you with your arms spread out to the side, your tongue hanging out of your mouth. Happy chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t know what to tell you kid. Go find a Croweater to play around with or something.”

“Tempting, but no. I guess I’ll just go take a nap. Sleep away the time.”

Hap nodded and eyed a certain blonde sitting over in the couch before reached over across the bar, grabbing another beer.

“Sure.”

Rolling your eyes, you stood from the stool and sulked towards the dorms, going into Juice’s and closing the door behind you. You turned the lock half-assedly, knowing these doors locked in their own sometimes. Plus if anyone came looking for you, you knew Happy would tell them you were sleeping and not to bother you. Throwing yourself on the bed, you rolled around in the sheets before lifting them up and slipping under them. You pulled them up to your chin and snuggled up as you took a deep breath, Juice’s scent flooding your nose. You smiled subconsciously at the reminder of your man and closed your eyes. As you laid there, you thought about him, the scent triggering memories. You thought about how hard you two had laughed watching standup comedies on Netflix the night before he left. You thought about your little fight over which pack of cookies to open up first. You thought about how hard you fought to keep your eyes open, not wanting to fall asleep because then that meant less time with him.

Then you also thought about how he’d woken you up with kisses along the side of your face and neck, whispering to you for you to get up and come to bed. You thought about how he lead you to the bedroom by your hand, undressing you completely before he laid you down. How he leaned over and kissed down the entire length of your body, still giving his usual endless compliments as soon as he got to your breasts and you whimpered as you could almost feel his lips and tongue on you. How he would place his hands on your sides and hold you to him, keeping you right where he wanted you to be.

You took a deep breath and tried to shake those thoughts from your head. You had told Juice that wouldn’t touch yourself while he was away and would wait for him to come back home, but you were already too far gone. Other reveries of your nights with him flooded your brain and you saw the two of you in your head, almost as if it were an out of body experience. You could see him kissing you, his lips slow and deliberate as they moved along your tummy, his hands wrapped around your thighs as he pushed your legs back, his face buried in you. With a shudder, you shoved off the blanket, the room suddenly much hotter than before. You kicked the blanket all the way off of you and shimmied out of both your shorts and panties. Hap knew you were trying to ‘sleep’ so you knew you wouldn’t be Interrupted any time soon. With a delicate touch, you ran one finger over your slit, already feeling the slight wetness gathering up. Closing your eyes, you teased yourself, your brain going crazy with all the memories of your nights with Juice that seemed so far away after this whole week without him.

You felt your breathing quicken and slipped a finger inside yourself, turning your face and burying it into the pillow there next to you as a moan pushed itself past your lips. You continued pleasuring yourself and fantasizing about your man, totally lost in your thoughts. So much so, that it took you a couple of seconds to react when you looked over towards the door and saw Juice standing there at the door, eyes dark and a smirk on his lips as he watched you, one hand gripping your own breast, the other with fingers buried inside you.

“Shit! Juice, what the fuck! You’re not supposed to be here for another two days!”

You sat up quickly and clutched at your chest, eyes wide as you looked at him close the door behind him and stalk over towards you.

“Hap called me yesterday. Told me that you wouldn’t stop whining about how bored you were and how much you missed me. Said that he thought you needed a good lay and were having withdrawals.”

He stopped at the edge of the bed right beside you and reached down, placing his hand on the side of your warm cheek and grinning as he looked down at your bare and glistening center, making you look up to him.

“I thought you said you were gonna wait until I got home?”

With a shrug, you leaned into his hand and kissed his palm softly.

“Well you’re home now aren’t you?”

With that, you crawled further to the edge of the bed and wasted no time in getting your hands on Juice’s belt, unbuckling it and yanking his pants and boxers down his thighs. You needed him in your mouth as soon as possible. With a chuckle and then a shudder as your mouth engulfed him, he nodded.

“Yeah baby, I’m home.”


End file.
